


Cuddling with Gavin

by EnmaFire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reader-Insert, and full of feels, this turned out the be a lot longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnmaFire/pseuds/EnmaFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BBQ at Geoff's place becomes a bit more when Gavin's drunk brain decides to rope you into building a pillow fort with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling with Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this turned into a much bigger thing than I had originally wanted it to be. Idk maybe I had a bunch of pent of feelings or something.

            From the day you joined the Rooster Teeth family, you knew you were exactly where you belonged. Sitting at your desk was like sitting at home, you were comfortable and surrounded by people who made you happy. Making friends here had been easy, considering everyone there had at least one thing in common with everyone else. You loved the playful atmosphere throughout the office, and the way you could get work done and have fun at the same time.

 

            Most of all, you loved the people. Which is why, when Geoff invited you to a barbeque over at his place, your answer was an enthusiastic _yes!_

            You had dressed nicely, but not too over the top. You knew the occasion was less than formal, but you still wanted to make a good impression. Your clothes complimented your body, flattering you but not putting you in danger of feeling too stuffy. When the time came, you grabbed your cell and your house keys and walked out into the fresh Austin air. The Ramsey house was within a comfortable walking distance, and with the evening so clear you opted to leave your car behind. Besides, you knew what went on at these little parties, and if you ended up smashed you wouldn’t need you car anyway.

           

            As you turned the corner onto Geoff’s street, you smiled a lazy smile up at the sky. The voices of your coworkers carried down the block, aided by the light breeze. People were laughing and yelling, and someone might have been singing too, but above it all your ears picked up the one voice you loved best.

 

            Gavin’s accent was unmistakable amongst the others, and your smile grew as soon as your heard it. The brit was one of your closest friends, and you had the scars to prove it. You were a troublemaking team, your senses of humor fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Borderline inseparable, one of you was rarely seen without the other. Whenever there was mischief to be made, Gavin and you were on the scene in a heartbeat.

 

            The gate to the Ramseys’ backyard was open, and you could see people milling about in the light of the tiki torches that had been set up. You nodded hello and waved to people as you walked by, stopping to give Lindsey and Barbara hugs as you made your way over to the grill.

 

            Geoff stood in front of the open flames, an apron tied around his waist. He looked up as you approached, calling out your name. “Glad you could make it,” he said, clapping a hand onto your shoulder.

           

            “What, like I would miss a chance to eat more of your food,” you joked back, the two of you sharing a laugh.

           

            Geoff placed a melodramatic hand over his heart, faking wound. “They only ever love me for my food,” he lamented.

 

            “Don’t be silly, Geoffrey,” you assured him, reaching into the cooler beside the grill for a beer. “We love you for your mustache too!”

 

            The man’s bright blue eyes narrowed in mock agitation as held his spatula threateningly above his head. “Yeah, you better,” he said, faking a swipe at you. You gave a yelp and ran off, seeking shelter from your friend.

 

            “Griffon,” you yelled, spotting the blonde from across the yard, “come save me from that maniac you call a husband!”

 

            The woman in question simply laughed as your darted behind her. “Please, Griffon,” you cried, grabbing her thin shoulders for cover, “you have to save me!”

 

            “Geoffrey,” Griffon mock chastised, “you know what I said about traumatizing our guests.”

 

            Geoff simply bounded over to the two of you, grabbing his wife in his arms. “I guess I’ll just traumatize you instead,” he laughed. Griffon winked at you from over her husband’s shoulder, signaling you to make your escape. You lifted your beer to her in thanks and darted off to find someone to talk to.

 

            You drank your beer casually as your eyes scanned the back yard. Christmas lights and torches cast a warm, enchanting glow on the Texas evening, a lazy breeze pulling at your hair. The sun was just peeking over the top of the horizon, throwing the sky into vibrant hues of purple and orange and the moon steadily made its ascent. You smiled softly over the lip of your bottle.

 

            From one of the corners of the yard came that familiar laugh you knew so well. Your eyes found Gavin standing with Ray and Michael, the firelight of a nearby torch making his hair shine and casting his face into sharp relief. His head was tipped back as he guffawed out a laugh at something Michael was saying, leaning into Ray as he struggled to keep his balance. The bottle in his hand and the empty on the table next to him let you know that he was at least pleasantly buzzed.

 

            Gavin mimed wiping tears from his eyes, and they met yours from across the yard. That same hand rose to wave excitedly at you, Gavin calling your name in that endearing accent of his. You waved back shyly, downing the last of your beer before heading over.

 

            Gavin pulled you into a hug as soon as you were in reach. “You made it,” he cried happily into your hair.

 

            You huffed at laugh at him in response. “Glad I could, Gav, I thought I might not be able to.”

 

            Michael and Ray nodded to you in greeting one you had wiggled your way out of Gavin’s embrace, before Ray turned his attentions back onto the Brit. “Anyway, like I was saying, Gavin, I think we should really try out your idea some time.”

 

            And just like that, it felt like you were invisible. You had nothing against Ray and Michael, honestly. It was just that every time you were pulled into the group of Lads, you always ended up standing on the outskirts of their little social bubble, the metaphorical fourth wheel. So instead, you let yourself indulge for a moment and watched the way Gavin’s eyes light up with passion, his hands in constant motion as he and Ray went on and on about upcoming Let’s Play ideas and the like. The firelight really did compliment him, you thought, watching the man from the corner of your eye.

 

            There was no question in your mind that the affections you felt towards Gavin were a bit more than friendly. He was funny and sweet, and even his ability to annoy the life out of you had become endearing over the years. He was your best friend, without a doubt, but that was exactly the problem. He had never hinted that maybe, _just maybe_ , he felt anything more than kinship towards you, and that fact alone was enough to keep your emotions in check. You would never risk losing him over a stupid crush.

 

            You zoned back in as someone pulled sharply on the hand not currently wrapped around a fresh beer. You were not even sure when you had been handed another one, but it was already two thirds of the way empty. You turned to see who had been trying to grab your attention, and found it was Gavin.

 

            "Geoff said we could build a pillow fort,” said the man, still gripping your hand. “He said I should ask you for help because you’re really good at it.”

 

            You laughed softly at the slight slur in your friend's words. “Well, I don’t know about all that, but I’d be happy to help you out. Pillow forts are mad awesome.” You glanced back over to Gavin. “Besides, your drunk ass would probably collapse before it was finished,” you told him, a shy smile gracing your lips. Gavin smiled brightly as he tugged the two of you into the house, laughing the whole way.

 

            There was already a giant mass of blankets and pillowed piled in front of the television, Gavin letting out a low whistle at the sight. Immediately you started to push the couch back, making room for your masterpiece. With a hum of consideration, you stripped it of its cushions as well. “They make for good walls,” you told him when you spotted the confused look on his face.

 

            “Maybe you really are an expert at this,” laughed Gavin, setting down his beer as he started to sort through your building materials. You threw one of the smaller throw pillows at him in response, grabbing a couch cushion to shield yourself in case of retaliation, but the throw never came. Instead, Gavin simply shook his head and muttered something about getting you back later.

 

            “Here, come help me with this,” you called to the slightly drunker member of your crew, pulling the large cushions towards the center of the room. “Stand them up like this, and then grab some of the smaller ones to help keep them up.”

 

            With your guidance, the couch cushions became the back and sides of your fort. Gavin placed some of the more flat pillows on the floor between the walls before covering them with a thick blanket, effectively making a lumpy mattress of sorts. The two of you stood back to consider your results, before Gavin dashed off out of the room. He was back before you could question it, a tall broom in his hands. With some reconfiguring (and an almost fatal collapse due to Gavin's roughhousing and mild inability to stay upright), the broom was place into the center of the mattress, weighted down by the pillows underneath the now dual blankets.

 

            It was your turn to run off then, reappearing with a handful of alligator clips from Geoff’s office. “Isn’t that sort of cheating,” laughed Gavin as he watched you clip blankets to the handle of the broom, draping the ends over the walls to create a tent roof.

 

            “It’s not cheating if it doesn’t collapse,” was your reply, sending him a wink from over your shoulder.

 

            “Here,” you called, turning to the Brit, “why don’t you help me put the front on, and then it’ll be all done.”

 

            The two of you fixed first one blanket over the front, then another, leaving a flap for people to come in and out of. A couple more reinforcements by way of alligator clips and spare pillows, and you both took a triumphant step back to admire your work.

 

            “You actually did a really good job,” said Gavin, bumping his shoulder into yours. “Geoff was right; you’re the Pillow Fort Master.”

 

            “Shut up,” you laugh, bumping him back. “It’s not like you didn’t help.”

 

            Whatever Gavin would have said was cut off as you ditched standing around for crawling inside your masterpiece.

 

            Inside, the fort was surprisingly roomy, if a little dark. Gavin noticed and pulled out his phone, turning the flashlight on placing it in the center, casting the two of you in a white glow. The next hour or so was filled with snacks, games, and hilarious YouTube videos. Everything outside your fort seemed to melt away, and it was just you three on the entire planet. There were times you even forgot you were at Geoff’s barbecue, until someone would pop their head inside, only to be chased out by and Gavin’s (and yours, admittedly) cries of “ _Secret club members, only!_ ”

 

            Eventually, someone dropped off burgers and drinks, which you left the remnants of outside of the entrance, out of harm’s way. As the hours passed, the two of you started to gradually shift closer and closer, until your shoulders and knees brushed together.

 

            You looked up at him, your brain suddenly aware of just how close he was sitting. In the dim glow of his phone, you could make out the sharp lines of his body, the shine of his eyes, the barest hint of color in his hair. Your faces were a half a foot apart at best, bodies pressed together at your shoulders and thighs, electric pinpoints of contact where his heat blazed through your skin and straight into your bones.

 

            You snapped out of in when Geoff’s head popped through the opening, Gavin giving him a cheeky wave. The man simply rolled his eyes at him before informing you that Most of the guests had booked it. Gavin and you only gave him childish pouts in return. Geoff sighed before finally giving the two of you permission to crash on the frost as long as you cleaned it up by sunrise, and left with a soft call of _‘idiots’._  Then it was just Gavin and you.

 

            He started to shift, making to worm his own way out of the fort, but without your consent your hand grasped tight against his wrist, keeping him grounded. You suddenly dreaded him leaving, because then it would not longer just be the two of you. When he left, it would be back to Ray and Michael and Lindsey and Geoff and everyone except for you. Gavin turned back to you, eyes questioning in the dim light, whispering your name softly in question.

 

            “Can we just...stay here a little while longer,” you asked him quietly. It was becoming hard to speak all of a sudden, something welling in the back of you throat. All you knew is that you wanted this to last for just a little longer, before you had to give Gavin back to the rest of the world.

 

            Gavin’s hand was on your face then, and when he dragged it down to your shoulder, moisture trailed after it. You could not say why you were crying or when you had started, but you apparently were. Gavin whispered your name again, this time with more urgency. “Are you alright,” he asked. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

 

            You nodded pathetically in the dark, but the pressure behind your eyes just seemed to increase with your embarrassment for getting so emotional, a frustrated heat rising onto your face.  “I’m sorry,” you whispered, trying to keep your voice under control.

 

            Gavin pulled you close against him, rubbing his hands down your shoulders and back. “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” he assured you. “Sometimes we all just need a good cry, yeah?”

 

            Your hands were trapped between the two of you, your fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. “But I should be apologizing to you, Gavin,” you said into the crook of his neck, twisting your hands tighter. “I’m an awful friend.”

 

            Gavin breathed your name against you cheek, shaking his head slowly. “How could you ever think that?”

 

            “Because it’s true,” you blurted, feeling the tears begin to slip. “Because I don’t wanna let you out of this stupid fort because I’m a selfish jerk!”

 

            “What on earth are you talking about,” asked Gavin, pulling away just far enough to look into your eyes. You tried to turn your head, to get yourself out from under that piercing gaze, but his hands caught to and kept you right where he wanted you.

 

            With a shaking sigh, you settled for closing your eyes, knowing it would be easier if you could hide yourself from those prying orbs of his. “It’s just, every time you’re around Michael or Ray, it’s like I don’t even matter to you anymore. I know that you were their friend first, but you’re my _best friend_ , Gavin, and I hate that I feel like I have to fight to get you to notice me. You’ve been there for me since day one, but I feel as if you only wanna be around me when you have no one better to hang out with.”

 

            And there it was, the ugly truth out in the open for all to see. You squeezed your eyes tighter, trying to hold back anything else you might say. Maybe it was the beers you had downed, or the way sitting with him and all night had felt like you and Gavin were with a family of your own, one you had created together, your kids running around outside as their parents built them a castle of pillows and blankets, or maybe your brain just knew it was time to stop hiding. Whatever the reason, it was too late to back out now.

 

            You heard Gavin shifting amongst the blankets, and then his hands were cupping around your face, pulling you towards him as he pressed his forehead against yours. You took in a sharp breath and your brain was flood with him, with the way he smelt like barbeque and beer and hair product and _home_. Gavin whispered your name, his breath fanning across your face. “Look at me,” he pleased, “please.”

 

            You reluctantly open your eyes and the sheer closeness of his shining orbs makes you heart jump.

 

            “I had no idea you felt like that,” whispered Gavin. “I never meant for you to think you didn’t matter to me, because you do. You matter _so much_ to me, and I never want you to feel that way ever again.”

 

            Maybe it was your mild buzz, or the overdose of that perfect Gavin smell, but something clouded over your judgment in that moment and all of a sudden your lips were on his. You squeezed your eyes shut once more, pouring all you had into that simple contact. You were tired of pretending that being Gavin’s friend was enough for you. You wanted, you _needed_ , to be closer to him, to call him yours.

 

            Gavin never gave you the chance to pull away, using his comforting grasp on your face to keep you pressed to him as your hands carted through his hair. When he was confident you would not pull away, Gavin slid his hands across your shoulders and down around your waist, pulling you towards him. Your arms twined themselves around his neck, and you were the happiest you had felt in weeks.

 

            When the need for air became too strong, Gavin pulled back, nuzzling his nose against your cheek and sighing your name into your ear. You whispered his back to him, tugging him closer. “I don’t wanna be your best friend anymore, Gavin,” you said in a hushed tone.

 

            “Then date me instead,” was his reply, as if the answer had been so simple all along, but you cared little for where the idea had come from. You nodded into his shoulder, hands bunched in the fabric along his back.

 

            Gavin shifted away from you a little, maneuvering the two of you until you were bundled up in each other; legs locked together, his head resting on yours. He grabbed his phone from the center of the fort and the two of you spent the night watching nonsense on YouTube and talking about nothing and everything all at once.

 

            You chanced a glance at him in the middle of a video, admiring the cut of his features in the low light and the smile that danced on his lips and behind his eyes. You had no doubt there would be relentless teasing when someone inevitably found the two of you like this, but you curled up closer to him anyways, and when his eyes caught yours and that smile spread impossibly wide, you found you really could not care less.

 


End file.
